Inseparable
by HaveAHeart0301
Summary: The Priestess of Dawn, Micaiah, had been in love with our hero, Ike, for quite sometime now. But after he leaves in search of new lands, she's been quite lost. One-shot. Ike/Micaiah


**Inseparable**

_A/N: This is for ElaiaFlameWolf, whom got me started on loving the Ike/Micaiah pairing. It's a one-shot, and will most-likely be short, but that's not my fault. Actually, it is, but oh well?_

_--_

She was a Branded. She had the blood of both beorc and laguz running through her. For years she'd tried to hide this from everyone around her, not because she was ashamed of it, rather she was terrified that her only friends would not accept her if they knew this.

She tried not to get close to anyone, but that never worked. Micaiah loved people. She couldn't stand long being in solitude. It just wasn't possible.

She'd become friends with a young boy named Sothe. As the boy grew, Micaiah became worried. Her appearance hadn't changed in the slightest. She still looked like she did when she was a teenager. The same height, same expression, same abnormal silver hair.

So one dark night, Micaiah disappeared. She left the country, leaving Sothe behind. The next morning, Sothe awoke to find Micaiah gone. The boy was devastated. He hid away on a boat headed to Begnion, in hopes of finding Micaiah there.

In this way, Sothe soon met the young man that was to become the hero of Crimea. General Ike. Ike, Micaiah's greatest love.

To make this story short, during the war, Sothe was not able to locate Micaiah. But when he returned to Daein shortly after, he was reunited with her and they became part of the group the Dawn Brigade--a group of (mainly) orphans that saved the poor of Daein.

Next was the war of the countries. Old allies were fighting against each other to protect the ones they loved and what they believed in. Micaiah, the Dawn Brigade, and others sided with the beorc and Daein. The hero, Ike, sided with the laguz and justice.

Daein was bound to the Begnion senate by a single promise. A piece of worthless paper. They couldn't disobey the senate's orders, or the people of Daein would die. They couldn't let that happen.

But there was another problem. Ike, the mercenaries, and their laguz allies were much stronger than they were. Fighting them was suicide, but so was letting them be. Micaiah's tactics allowed her allies to survive, however, and they were able to unite with the Greil Mercenaries to defeat the senate. After the goddess Ashera turned everyone to stone except our heroes, they had to enter the Tower of Guidance. With the help of the Goddess of Chaos, Yune, Ashera's other half, they were able to defeat Ashera and restore order to their world.

But Micaiah couldn't help but be a little sad by this. Would this mean that she would never see their savior, Ike, again?

Shortly afterward, after she'd become Queen of Daein, she heard news that Ike had left the continent. He said he wanted to discover new lands and help more people. Now she knew how it felt. How it must have felt for Sothe. To see someone you loved leave you all alone.

Each night, she cried, hoping for the blue-haired general to return. She was out of luck. He didn't return. It seemed nothing could make him come back. No matter how much she hoped, he'd never be in Daein with her.

Multiple times she'd thought of sailing out in search of him. But her duty was to protect the citizens of Daein. She couldn't leave. She could send someone to find him, but she'd have to tell her messenger why she needed him so badly. She couldn't admit her feelings to anyone else, out of fear of being laughed at. She just couldn't do it. She didn't have any other options. There was nothing she could do.

On this particular night, the Queen of Daein stepped out onto the balcony leading from her bedchambers. Closing the doors lightly behind her, she walked away from the castle to look out at the land she ruled. It was a freezing night, and it was very dark. The only light was the light from the candle in her bedroom.

As she placed her hands on the railing on the balcony, a chill went down her spine.

"…Micaiah…"

Normally, the soft voice would have scared her to death or made her scream. But as she slowly turned around, she saw the source of the voice.

"Ike? W-what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't leave you. Micaiah, I love you."

"Ike…I love you too."

She ran into his arms and he kissed her gently.

"I'll always love you, Micaiah."

--

_A/N: Okay, so there it is. It is short, and not that great. I'm not that great writing about Ike or Micaiah, so that's the best you'll get from me. Oh, and the part about Micaiah siding with the beorc and Ike with the laguz…that was in the game, wasn't it? Something like it…I'm sure I didn't get it word for word… But I think it's in the preview for Part 3 or something. That must be why it sounded so familiar… And the part about them being orphans…I thought that was mentioned in the game. I can't remember though. So if they're not orphans, they are now…_


End file.
